Railroad freight cars have long been known in railroad use in North America. They generally have external access fittings in the nature of access ladders mounted at the points or corners of the car or car body. In some kinds of cars, as for example flat cars, well cars or spine cars, the styles, or handholds, of the access ladders may stand upwardly of surrounding structure, and may be vulnerable to contact by moving objects.